True Intentions
by JDog93
Summary: Why does the boos tell Shaundi he won't babysit her. Is it really just because he doesn't want to deal with it? Or is it that he can't deal with her getting hurt again? THis story will have lemons and a lot of cursing.


Why does the boos tell Shaundi he won't babysit her. Is it really just because he doesn't want to deal with it? Or is it that he can't deal with her getting hurt again? Well we will find out

Disclaimer: Saints row not mine but John is based on my character in saint row 2.

_Thoughts are in italics like this._

SR2~SR2~SR2~SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~

John walking down the stairs of the hideout with one thought in his head some alone time with Shaundi. Unfortunately he heard another guys voice and got upset thinking _"I guess she has another boyfriend again." _When he saw Veteran Child dragging a unconscious Shaundi up the stairs something snapped in his head and he drew his gun faster than he thought possible. Ducking as Veteran shot at him John cursed himself for not taking the bullet and saving Shaundi like he knew he should of to be a real man. Sprinting after Veteran didn't help either cause then he had a flaming candle dropping on him again he jumped away and again he cursed himself. By the time he was able to get out of the hide out and to his custom raycaster. Veteran was gone and his phone was ringing. He heard a laughing Veteran Child until he screamed "Where the fuck is she you piece of shit" Veteran child laughed his answer "Well if you want to see the bitch again then come to cocks" Before John could threaten him about calling Shaundi he floored it towards cocks. As he was getting to the bridge he called Pierce and told him to find out where VC (veteran child) brought Shaundi. Pierce laughed and said "Boss maybe this is a blessing in disguise we don't have to deal with her bullshit anymore." John eye twitched right before he ripped Pierce a new one "Fuck you Pierce at least she can fucking contribute to the gang and if I deal with to much bullshit from anyone it's you and if you don't have a location by the time I'm done at cocks then you better leave the country cause I will fucking kill you! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?" Pierce audibly gulped then quickly said "yea boss you got it I'm already on it. Sorry." As he was going to say sorry though the line went dead. About halfway to cocks John switched it to third gear and speed the rest of the way their cars a buildings looked like blobs of color as he thought to himself _how did I let this happen I should have had some security there. I should have known these bitches would retaliate well this was the one and only time no matter what I won't let this happen again. _ Now cocks were in sight he downshifted and parked right outside. Opening the door and walking to the trunk he grabs himself his AR-40 Xtnd then coolly walked to the door when he got to it he took one calming breathe before kicking the door in and spraying his first clip all over the building and taking out half of the ambush that he knew was set up. When his first magazine was done he dove behind a downed table and reloaded his gun. As soon as he did he jumped back out and took out the rest of the ambush. Walking back to his raycaster he threw the gun in the passenger seat and ripped his phone out to call Pierce. One ring "Yo John what's up?" "You still in Stillwater?" "Y...Yea." "Then you better have an address." "Yea um he was supposed to be at on the track tonight so I think that would be the best place to look" "Smart Pierce I thought I was gona have to blow up a plane tonight." "Wait wha…click…. Damn it." John speeding to On the Track calls VC "Yo man good try but you gona have to better than that I'll see ya in a bit" "No fuck what the fuck…click." As John speed towards On the Track VC told the Samdie that was protecting him to take him out sight. John throws a flash bang in the door as soon as he got there. After it explodes he walked in and shot everyone making sure that no one was alive he proceeded down the stairs and killed the few Samdie that were not part of the immediate attack. Finally he made his way to the bottom floor of the club and threw his only other flash bang as VC was blind he let go of Shaundi John took this opportunity to tackle VC to the floor and hit him with five or six punches before he pulled his GDHC .50 out and smashed VC in the face another three times until he finally hot up cocked it and fired the whole round into his face. Finally John realized that Shaundi must of be blinded by the flash bang also sprinted to her side asking "Shaundi are you alright I forgot the flash bang would blind you to I'm so sorry" laughing Shaundi asked "why are you sorry you just saved me from my asswhole ex-boyfriend." John picked up Shaundi and helped her out of the club. As they were getting closer to John's raycaster Shaundi asked "what now?" "Well I would say go home and relax for the weekend" "if you mean smoke an once and hit up freckle bitches I agree."

SR2~SR2~SR2~SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~

A FEW DAYS LATER

John wakes up a dream that he actually had the balls to tell Shaundi how he feels. He felt great after and seeing how great it would be to be with her. Walking into the shower he does his morning routine. After he is done showering he does a quick shave then walks back into the bedroom and throws on a pair of his uncut jeans. Then walks over to his to his dresser and grabs his purple and black uncut eagle shirt. Finally he walks to his hat shelf looking through all of them he decides on his black baseball hat with the purple stalker logo on it. Looking in the mirror he sees his body builder frame in his clothes and his black hair tucked neatly into his hat. Looking over himself one last time he notices that he forgot his black and purple athletic shoes. Happy about his appearance he walks out of his room and into his office kicking his feet up onto his desk and thinking that maybe he should talk to Shaundi about the things he feels for her. _I mean she is such a nice person. She would never judge me. I mean I might get some shit from Pierce but that's only because he's a little bitch who can't get any girl other than skanks. But wait what if she doesn't want to talk anymore when she finds out. Shit this is so complicated I really need to figure this out soon._ "Ugh boss I got some good news." "Oh shit Shaundi you scared me I was zoned out. But what is the good news?" _You love me as much as I love you._ "I decided to go take out Sunshine with you" _And I love you more than anything._ "You are doing no such thing" "yes I am you can't cut me out of the loop" "Yes I can it's one of the perks of running a gang." _ Please don't push this Shaundi I can't risk you getting hurt I love you too much._ "Fuck you John I'm coming" "NO YOUR NOT IM NOT BABYSITTING YOU." _Fuck I shouldn't of said that_" I'm sorry Shaundi but if a strung out DJ almost took you out what will a crazy motherfucker like Sunshine do to you?" "John I can handle my fucking self I'm…." _God Shaundi why don't you get it I love you too much to risk you getting hurt from this asswhole._ "Shaundi stick to tactics this conversation is over" John felt bad as he walked out of the hideout but it had to be done.

SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~

A few hours later

"Shaundi where you at" "I'm over here why what do you want" _great she's pissed at me now_ "I'm sorry about what I said early I know I don't have to babysit you but after what happened I just wanted to make sure you take a little bit of a brake" "why do you care? You're a gang leader you should be used to losing friends or them getting hurt." _Unless I'm more special to you or something_ "You are different then friends" _I guess I got to tell her now_ "what do you mean" "I mean Shaundi I love I wanted to tell you since you had me brake your cellmate out of jail." Shaundi is tearing and has a huge smile on her face as she jumped from where she sat on the couch into John's arm when she gave him a huge kiss and told him "I've wanted to tell you since that day to" John kissed her this time but it was just as lustful as Shaundi's. After a few minutes they broke apart and caught their breath. "So Shaundi how about we go on a proper first date tonight?" With the smile still on her face she agreed "That would be great, but then I got to go home and get ready." "Alright I'll drive you I got to go that way anyway" "Alright thanks lets go"

SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~

At Shaundi's

Shaundi was tearing her house apart to find the perfect dress. Finally she found a silk one shoulder dress that was purple and black. Then she did it all over again to find the perfect shoes until she saw her purple high heels. "Man I really hope he likes how this looks…. UGH I guess I got hope he does I still have to do my makeup and hair.  
>SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~<p>

Same time at John's Penthouse

John Jumped into the shower scrubbing to get the smell of that dead burn out Sunshine off him. After he finally thought he got it off of him he got out dried himself and put on his boxers. Walking into his room he grabbed his black slacks and put those and with his purple and black uncut belt. Then he put on his sock and black loafers. Then it got time for him to decide on a short sleeve button up that was black and purple. Finally he brushed his teeth and spiked his black and purple hair. Finally he grabbed the keys to his royal purple and black venom and left to pick up Shaundi.

SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~

In the car

On his way to Shaundi's John was listening to a demo tape he made years ago. Thinking back to when he and his boy where going to get signed to a label. Then he thought about the song he wrote for Shaundi and how he called the DJ of the club to make sure everything was set up for tonight. Finally he got to Shaundi's and he put the car into park and walked up to the door. He knocked and a few seconds later Shaundi opened her door and ran out before John could see in. Shaundi gave John a kiss before asking "So where we heading tonight?" "Well I was thinking going to that Italian restaurant that we had Gat and Aisha's anniversary dinner. Then going to the club. What do you think?" _ I hope she don't get annoyed at going to the club we own_. "That's great as long as we are going to our club. I don't want you to waste money on an entrance fee for no reason." "Yea that's where I was plan I don't really like the other clubs. So you ready then?" _I really do love her so much_ "Yep let's go." As they got into the car John demo tape was still on and he tensed up slightly hoping she wouldn't ask what he thought she was going to. "Hey is this you?" John inwardly groaned knowing that was coming. "Yea before I was blown up me and my buddy were going to get signed to a label and this was our demo tape." "Really that's so cool you should call him and go for it again. You guys sound like you are definitely good enough to get signed again." _Wow that's surprising I thought she would of laughed_ "You really think so usually when people her that they say I sound like a wannksta?" "Well I guess they don't know rap to well cause you guess are really good." "Thanks Shaundi that means a lot I love you" "I love you to John"

SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~ SR2~

Alright guys so this is the first chapter I need people to send me ideas for someone to be John's friend from back in the day before I can continue this. And all comments are welcomed.


End file.
